


Who Pulled the Short Straw?

by Thinker109



Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Title is because both of them got a mouthful of gross :p I love to make characters s u f f e r~Prompt: Heinz sharing a drink with Perry from the same straw.Also a drabble, because practice makes perfect!
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: Lotsa Prompts-a [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Who Pulled the Short Straw?

“Wow. I have absolutely _no idea_ what that is, and frankly, I don’t wanna know.” Doctor D shuddered as he looked at your mashed-up-seafood-in-a-glass. He gestured at his own smoothie, some sort of orange, tangerine, clementine, and mandarin drink. You don’t know the difference between any of the aforementioned fruit, besides color. 

“Want something that _actually_ tastes like food?” He asks, and turns the straw so it faces you. You take a sip and gag on the overly sweet and tangy drink. You hand it back and he takes another sip. 

“Eugh, gross! Now the straw tastes like _raw fish_!”


End file.
